Sword Art Online: Chronicles of the Knight
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Un muchacho mexicoamericano se muda a Japon y termina atrapado en SAO. Historia desde el punto de vista de un OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos! Jeje bueno aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic, parece que no entiendo jejeje debería subir primero los que ya tengo empezados, pero quería hacer esto desde hace mucho en fin disfruten de la lectura.**

**SAO no me pertenece es de su autor, de ser asi Kirito tendría un harem con todas las chicas que conoció/conocera**

**Sword Art Online: Crónicas de un caballero**

Mi nombre es Erick Bluefox, soy mexicoamericano y por azares del destino termine viviendo en Japon desde hace poco mas de 5 años, en este momento tengo 16 años, y estoy esperando conseguir una copia del esperado juego Sword Art Online, llegue a Japon debido a que mis padres consiguieron un trabajo en dicho país y como soy hijo único tuve que venir con ellos, eso paso hace 5 años y desde entonces vivimos aquí, la vida es tranquila yo solo voy a la escuela y regreso a casa, desde hace unos días había estado escuchando sobre SAO y su próximo lanzamiento, me hubiera gustado ir a la prueba Beta, pero no pude debido a que estaba en exámenes.

Por fin luego de horas de espera logre comprar una copia del juego y un NervGear para poder jugar, salgo de la tienda y voy a mi casa, como de costumbre mis padres no están, me dirigo a mi habitación en la pequeña casa que compro mi papa hace dos años. Prepare el equipo y revise las conexiones todo parecía estar en orden para iniciar el juego, me acoste en la cama con el NervGear en su lugar.

– Link Start –

Luego de esos palabras venia la creación del personaje y el nombre que este tendría, para el nombre elegi Bluefox ya que me gustaba como sonaba, una vez que termine fui trasportado a la Starting City donde había una gran cantidad de jugadores y aparentemente jugadoras.

Comenze a caminar por la ciudad buscando donde comprar un arma ya que no llevaba ninguna conmigo y por lo que veía la iba a necesitar en cualquier momento, afortunadamente para mi, había muchos puestos donde vendia armas a precios accesibles aun que dichas armas no creo que sirvan de mucho en niveles superiores. Compre una espada estándar y me dirigi al campo que esta cerca de la ciudad para buscar subir unos cuantos niveles cosa que hacían unos cuantos en la lejanía.

Cerca de donde yo estaba peleando con un jabalí vi que dos jugadores estaban conversando mientras uno de ellos le explicaba al otro como usar las habilidades de la espada, el que estaba de pie parecía ser un guerrero experimentado, o por lo menos participo en la prueba Beta.

Segui luchando contras los jabalíes un rato hasta que una luz me rodeo y apareci de nuevo en la ciudad, cosa extraña ya que en ningún momento use un cristal de teletransportacion, debe ser algo importante, por que vi que todos los jugadores llegaban igual que yo.

Iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando el cielo de la se volvió de color rojo y un sonido como de alarma comenzó a escucharse, luego de eso unas gotas como de sangre cayeron del techo lentamente tomando forma humana, era un gigante que vestia una túnica con capucha que ocultaba su rostro aun que desde donde yo estaba parecía no tener rostro.

– Saludos jugadores, bienvenidos a mi mundo –

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo jejeje**

**SAO no me pertenece es de su autor, de ser asi Kirito habría vencido a Heatcliff la primera vez que pelearon**

**Sword Art Online: Crónicas de un caballero**

– ¿Mi mundo? – Me pregunte

– Yo soy Kayaba Akihiko – Respondio el gigante rojo – Muchos se preguntaran por el botón de "Log Out", déjenme decirles que no es un fallo, asi esta programado SAO, hasta que el juego sea completado, nadie podrá salir de aquí, deben llegar al piso 100 y derrotar al ultimo jefe –

En cuanto termino de hablar, revise el menú, para comprobar por mi mismo eso, y resulto que era verdad, no había botón de "Log Out", ¿Y ahora que hare? No me puedo quedar aquí atrapado hasta que alguien termine el juego, ¡Tengo clases mañana!

– Ya saben que tienen que hacer, ah antes de irme, les deje un regalo en su inventario, por favor úsenlo –

– Maldito seas Kayaba Akihiko – Dije antes de buscar el "regalo" que resulto ser un espejo de mano, una vez que lo saque del inventario una luz me envolvió y sentí como el avatar que había creado, cambiaba, una vez que el cambio termino me acerque a una ventana y vi que tenia la apariencia que tenia en el mundo real.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando compraba el NervGear tomaron medidas de mi cuerpo, en ese momento no supe por que fue eso, ahora veo cual era el objetivo de dicha acción. Los jugadores comienzan a gritar luego de que sacaron el "regalo" del creador, a mi alrededor, veo que las que eran chicas se vuelven hombres y viceversa.

– ¡Maldito Kayaba Akihiko! – Mientras maldecía vi que el chico de cabello negro que ayudo al pelirrojo corria hacia el segundo nivel, me debati entre seguirlo y no hacerlo, al final decidi que no ganaba nada siguiéndolo, iria a mi propio ritmo.

Mi objetivo a corto plazo es llegar por lo menos al piso 5 y formar un gremio con otros jugadores, para ayudarnos entre nosotros, o también puedo subir de nivel y unirme a los que quieren terminar el juego, creo que tomare la primera opción y después vere que pasa.

Salgo tranquilamente de la ciudad y me dirijo al piso dos, ya que no hay jefe en el primer nivel o al menos eso es lo que creo, el segundo piso también tiene una ciudad, pero no tan grande como la Starting City, una ventajas es que hay pocos jugadores aquí, y muchos campos abiertos para subir de nivel sin obstáculos. Encontre un lugar para subir de nivel lleno de jabalíes, pero estos parecen mas fuertes que los del piso anterior, eso servirá.

Saco la espada que compre momentos antes y me pongo en guardia, el jabalí frente a mí se lanza al ataque, lo esquivo con dificultad, estas bestias son rapidas, será un buen reto vencerlos, para llegar por lo menos al nivel 10, eso me dara una ventaja contra los enemigos que vengan de aquí al piso 5.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que quede atrapado en este mundo virtual y una buena cantidad de jugadores se han suicidado, aun que todavía somos muchos los que estamos aquí, hace unos días pase del nivel 12 y creo que es momento de comenzar a buscar una forma de terminar el juego, o por lo menos hacer mi propio gremio.

Ya tengo mi objetivo, crear un gremio y terminar el juego,primero debo encontrar donde hacer la base de operaciones, tiene que ser un piso por donde pasen muchos jugadores, el piso 30 parece una buena opción, cuando llegue ahí, buscare un edificio grande.

El tiempo sigue corriendo y todavía no he avanzado tanto como quisiera, ya llevo mas de tres meses en este mundo y si bien soy nivel 38, esto se pone cada vez mas difícil, muchos jugadores han muerto ya sea peleando contra jefes o por suicidios masivos, mi gremio esta creciendo poco a poco, ya somos mas de ocho personas, las que lo integramos, al final nos asentamos en el pìso 26 ya que era un buen lugar, el gremio se llama: Caballeros de la Luna.

Desde hace mas de un mes hemos escuchado rumores de un jugador solitario cuyo nombre es Kirito, no tengo la mas minima idea de quien puede ser, ni que tan fuerte sea, espero no encontrarme con el en una pelea, también hay rumores del gremio "Knights of the Blood" al parecer son el mas fuerte gremio de todo Aincrad, su líder Heatcliff se dice que nadie ha visto su barra de HP pasar a amarillo, debe ser increíblemente fuerte ese hombre aun que no sepa quién es.

– _Heatcliff y Kirito, espero no enfrentarme a ellos_ –

Mis compañeros y yo nos dirigimos al calabozo del piso 31, de momento nadie ha limpiado ese piso, por lo que lo haremos nosotros, para hacernos famosos y evitar que otros gremios nos ataquen buscando derrotarnos, aun que todos los miembros del gremio estamos en el mismo nivel, sabemos que hay jugadores mas fuertes que nosotros.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo jejeje**

**SAO no me pertenece es de su autor, de ser asi Klein tendría más apariciones.**

**Sword Art Online: Crónicas de un caballero**

Unos días mas tarde llego a mi gremio un muchacho cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero que estaba buscando un edificio en el piso donde estaba ubicado mi gremio, por lo que después de conversar entre todos los gremios acordamos cederles el edificio para ellos, nosotros nos fuimos al piso 44 ya que ahí no había gran actividad, el gremio de los muchachos que negociaron con nosotros era Los Gatos Negros, sin embargo esa sería la última vez que veríamos a esos chicos, pues según rumores que corrían por las ciudades, varios jugadores murieron en un calabozo al caer en un cuarto "Anti Cristal", una razon mas para maldecir a Kayaba Akihiko.

El grupo y yo llegamos al piso 44 e inmediatamente buscamos un edificio grande para la cede de nuestro gremio, unas semanas después me entere que habría un duelo unos pisos más arriba entre los dos jugadores que no quería enfrentar: Kirito y Heatcliff, el líder de los KoB, decidi que iríamos a ver esa pelea, para ver si sus niveles eran diferentes a los nuestros, todos nosotros ya habíamos pasado del nivel 60.

Poco antes de que hiciéramos el negocio, yo había cambiado mi equipo, ahora vestia una armadura de caballero, llevaba un escudo en mi espalda y una espada en mi cintura, la armadura era color verde esmeralda, me costó mucho comprarla pero, creo que valio la pena el gasto ya que me había salvado la vida en unas cuantas ocasiones.

Mis compañeros y yo salimos de la cede, dejando a unos cuantos de guardias y usamos un cristal de transporte al piso donde sería el duelo, desde temprano había muchos jugadores haciendo fila para entrar a una especie de coliseo donde lucharían, sinceramente no se por qué lo hacen, ni me interesa la razón, simplemente quiero ver sus habilidades con mis propios ojos. Un rato después ambos jugadores salieron a la arena lo que significaba que la pelea comenzaría en breve.

Kirito desenfundo dos espadas de su espalda, mientras que Heatcliff saco su espada del compartimento secreto de su gigantesco escudo, ambos guerreros estaban serios listos para comenzar en cuanto la cuenta regresiva llegara a cero, Kirito se lanzo contra el líder de KoB a toda velocidad, con ambas espadas en las manos, lanzo varios golpes, pero todos fueron bloqueados por el caballero rojo.

Llego el turno de Heatcliff de atacar, Kirito dio un salto hacia atrás apenas y esquivo el golpe claro que recibió un pequeño roce de la espada de Heatcliff, la barra de HP del espadachín negro descendió un poco, pero nada preocupante, Kirito nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, pero el escudo de Heatcliff bloqueaba cada uno de sus golpes sin mucha dificultad.

A mi lado algunos jugadores hacían apuestas sobre el ganador, la mayoría apostaba por Heatcliff, yo también aposte por el, sin embargo en los asientos de mas abajo varios jugadores apoyaban a Kirito, entre ellos estaban Egil un hombre alto y calvo con un hacha en sus rodillas, Klein un samurái rodeado por varios mas aparentemente amigos suyos, del otro lado del estadio una mujer joven de largo cabello castaño que vestia con el uniforme reglamentario de los KoB al parecer era Asuna, la Sub Lider del gremio, apodada "Flash" por su velocidad.

Debido a que me distraje no vi como termino la pelea, pero en un movimiento sumamente veloz Heatcliff venció a Kirito, fui a cobrar mi apuesta, para volver al gremio, pues al dia siguiente teníamos que ir al calabozo con los demás jugadores de la línea delantera incluidos los que acababan de pelear.

Ya con el dinero en nuestras manos volvimos a nuestro piso, felices de haber visto tal muestra de habilidades, Kirito es un jugador muy fuerte, su nivel es muy alto, por lo que tenemos que subir de nivel pronto y no dejar que nos dejen atrás.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que estamos atrapados en este maldito juego y son pocos los jugadores que se esfuerzan por terminar el juego, mi gremio forma parte de ese grupo, actualmente estamos por terminar el piso 63 y nuestro nivel es de 78, mi armadura verde sigue conmigo pero modificada ahora es un poco mas pesada por lo que brinda mas protección, pero quita velocidad a la hora de pelear, por eso me pongo en primera línea de defensa junto con otros tres miembros del gremio ya que usan armaduras similares a la mia.

Kirito dejo de ser jugador solitario e hizo equipo con Asuna, muchos dicen que ellos se casaron, muchos jugadores lloraron cuando escucharon ese rumor, otros no parecían creerlo, pero se decía que los vieron juntos por el piso 22, aparentemente se habían tomado unas vacaciones del gremio.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo jejeje**

**SAO no me pertenece es de su autor, de ser así Egil no sería calvo.**

**Sword Art Online: Crónicas de un caballero**

Ya ha pasado mas de año y medio desde que quede atrapado en este maldito juego con los demás, y no parece haber señales de terminar, yo sigo jugando en la línea delantera y a veces peleo junto a Kirito y Asuna, aun que tengo un rato de no verlos en el frente de batalla.

Del gremio que hice con otros jugadores ya solo quedamos yo y otros 3 por lo que estamos pensando en cerrarlo y volvernos jugadores solitarios, muchos jugadores han muerto a lo largo del tiempo que llevamos aquí en Sword Art Online atrapados.

Actualmente estamos cerca del piso 60 y no hemos encontrado al jefe todavía, tengo la esperanza de que lo encontraremos pronto, y avanzar mas para completar el juego, sin embargo hay muchos jugadores que ya hicieron su vida en SAO y no tienen interés alguno de volver al mundo real. Pero aun asi, este juego debe terminar de un modo u otro.

Yo había escuchado el rumor de que se formo un gremio donde la principal actividad es matar jugadores, por lo que en conjunto con los sobrevivientes del gremio que había creado tiempo atrás, nosotros nos dimos a la tarea de localizar a ese gremio y derrotarlos para que no sigan haciendo eso, obviamente no los mataremos, los encerraremos donde no puedan seguir haciendo eso.

Nos adentramos a un bosque del piso 37 donde supuestamente tienen su base, cosa rara ya que ese fue uno de los niveles que nosotros ayudamos a terminar junto con Klein y Egil varios meses atrás, dicho bosque estaba en completo silencio lo cual indicaba que era posible que nos emboscaran, aun que teníamos la ventaja pues estábamos en un nivel bastante alto, pocos jugadores se podían dar el lugo de retarnos a una pelea.

Sin embargo dicho lugar prohibia el uso de cristales, cosa que no esperábamos, mis compañeros cayeron como moscas, yo logre escapar por un pelo y volvi al departamento que habíamos estado rentando para recoger las pocas pertenencias que habíamos dejado ahí.

Me encontraba triste puesto que mis compañeros me habían acompañado casi desde que entre a este juego y no pude hacer nada por ayudarlos, me fui a los primeros pisos para ver si encontraba algo que animara un poco, cuando vi a Kirito y Asuna con el mismo rumbo que yo, los salude puesto que eramos conocidos. Luego de eso rete a Kirito a un duelo ya que tenia ganas de sentir la adrenalina de tener un buen combate y mas con alguien tan fuerte como el.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo jejeje**

**SAO no me pertenece es de su autor, de ser así Egil no sería calvo.**

**Sword Art Online: Crónicas de un caballero**

Unos días pasaron y Kirito acepto el desafio, acordamos pelear en el piso 41 ya que no había muchos jugadores ahí, pero de algun modo la noticia se corrió y llego una gran cantidad de gente, claro que no era tanta como cuando Kirito peleo con Heatcliff.

Luego me entere que alguien hizo volantes anunciando la pelea entre Kirito "El Espadachin Negro" y "El Caballero Verde" Bluefox, Kirito y yo estábamos frente a frente listos para comenzar nuestro duelo, yo me sentía emocionado, había estado escuchando de Kirito desde poco mas de un año y todos decían que era un jugador sumamente fuerte, era hora de comprobarlo por mi mismo.

La pelea inicio, ambos intercambiábamos espadazos sin hacernos daño significativo, sin embargo Kirito esquivaba con bastante habilidad la mayoría de mis golpes, pero no me iba a rendir, tenia que hacer lo posible por vencer, y mas si el oponente es alguien que sobrevivió a una pelea con Heatcliff.

Luego de un rato de varios ataques inefectivos decido tomarme esto mas en serio y saco mi escudo, todos los que me conocen que cuando saco mi escudo, no hay nada que atraviese mi defensa. Sin embargo Kirito logra dar unos cuantos golpes debido a su velocidad, sin embargo esos fueron los últimos, comienzo a cargar la Skill de mi espada listo para terminar con el duelo de un solo golpe, Kirito hace lo mismo con sus dos espadas y se lanza contra mi, yo espero que se acerque lo suficiente para que no pueda esquivar el golpe.

Nuestros ataques chocaron uno contra el otro y ambos fuimos arrojados varios metros hacia atrás, debido a la explosión, una nube de humo se levanto impiendo la vista al publico, mi escudo se agrieto, y una parte de mi armadura también, Kirito no tenia heridas a simple vista, pero sus espadas se veian agrietadas también.

Al final acordamos dejar el resultado en empate, fue lo mas acertado, agradeci al espadachín negro tan buena pelea, y me fui del lugar, tenia que reparar mis armas o de lo contrario cuando volviera a la línea del frente seria presa fácil para los enemigos.

Me dirigi al piso 15, quería comer algo y ahí había descubierto un restaurante que vendia comida a precios accesibles, luego de haber hecho eso, decidi ir a ver si Lizbeth tenia alguna novedad, ella hace buenas armas a precios no tan altos, por lo que fui a su tienda.

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo jejeje**

**SAO no me pertenece es de su autor, de ser así Egil no sería calvo.**

**Sword Art Online: Crónicas de un caballero**

Llegue a la tienda de Lizbeth temprano por la mañana, ya que ese mismo dia por la tarde saldría a explorar un poco en uno de los pisos recién desbloqueados, y para eso quería conseguir una buena arma, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado nada que se adaptara a mis gustos.

Justo cuando iba entrando a la tienda, Kirito iba saliendo, lo salude y siguió su camino, Asuna estaba adentro platicando con Lizbeth, supuse eran amigas de tiempo atrás, ambas chicas me saludaron, por lo que las salude igualmente, luego de un rato le explique a la fabricante de armas porque había visitado su tienda.

Lamentablemente Lizbeth no tenia materiales a la mano para hacer armas y yo no tenia tiempo para ir a explorar en busca de algun metal raro, por lo que agradeci, y sali de la tienda, para ir a continuar despejando pisos en los niveles superiores.

Comenze en el piso 60 ya que hasta el momento nadie había llegado ahí todavía, nada mas al llegar una ciudad fue desbloqueada, yo me adentre en un bosque plagado de moustros, derrote unos treinta y regrese a la ciudad que ya comenzaba a recibir jugadores.

Despues de descansar un rato volvi a la carga, buscando el lugar donde se encontraría el jefe del piso, ingrese nuevamente al bosque esperando eocontrar al jefe pronto y vencerlo, luego de un rato note que había varios jugadores en las cercanis, al parecer buscaban lo mismo que yo. Caia la noche y aun no había localizado al jefe, por lo que volvi a la ciudad a descanzar e intentarlo al dia siguiente.

Luego de unos días, un grupo formado por los mejores jugadores de todo Aincrad, encontró la base del jefe, entre los que logre reconocer estaban, Kirito, Asuna, Egil, Klein, Heatcliff y algunos otros mas, la gran mayoría esperaba fuera del cuarto del jefe.

Vencimos al jefe, y los jugadores comenzaron a irse, al final solo quedamos Heatcliff y yo, me acerque al líder del gremio mas fuerte de Aincrad, para hablar con el, sin embargo en cuanto le di la mano algo cambio, me encontraba en una especie de habitación oscura y frente a mi estaba un hombre aparentemente joven vestido con ropa elegante y una bata de laboratorio, tarde unos segundos en saber quien era esa persona.

**Kayaba Akihiko.**

Por un momento quise matarlo ahí, pero yo sabia que eso no seria posible, el sistema lo protegería de cualquier ataque, unos segundos después regrese a la sala del jefe y tenia a Heatcliff frente a mi.

– Sera mejor que dejes esa farsa, Kayaba – Dije yo bastante enojado

– No se de que habla, joven Bluefox – Respondio el.

– Ya se quien eres, no necesitas seguir ocultándolo, al menos frente a mi –

– Asi que eso fue lo que ocurrió hace un momento – Reflexiono el caballero rojo.

– Voy a acabar contigo Kayaba, asi sea lo ultimo que haga – Dije antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a la salida.

– Un momento, no te dejare ir asi como asi – Hablo – Tengamos un duelo, sin trucos del sistema –

– ¿Por que habría de creerte? – Pregunte.

– Puedo cumplir cualquier deseo que tengas, si ganas, siempre y cuando este a mi alcance – Termino

**CONCLUIRA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí estoy con el ultimo capitulo jejeje**

**SAO no me pertenece es de su autor, de ser así seria millonario**

**Sword Art Online: Crónicas de un caballero**

Heatcliff seguía frente a mi, esperando mi respuesta, yo estaba confuso, no sabia con exactitud que responder, por un lado deseaba tener un objeto inmortal para nunca morir en el juego, y otro lado quería volver a mi antigua vida, pero la segunda opción no era posible al menos hasta terminar el juego.

Acepte tener una pelea con el, sin embargo yo sabia que aun con mi nivel, ganarle a Él, era algo muy difícil, sin embargo si había alguien capaz de vencerlo esa persona era Kirito sin duda alguna, me puse en guardia, saque mis armas y vi como Kayaba se preparaba igualmente.

El intercambio de golpes comenzó, yo a duras penas podía esquivar los ataques de Heatcliff, del contraataque ni se diga, no tenia oportunidad de hacerlo, su nivel era mucho mas alto que el mio, y pensar que yo me consideraba uno de los mejores jugadores de Aincrad.

El paladin fue guiándome a una pared para acorralarme, afortunadamente logre darme cuenta antes y lanze un golpe que paso a centímetros de su cara, con eso me aleje unos metros de el, cosa que aproveche para planear mi siguiente estrategia. La pelea continuo por varias horas y yo comenzaba a cansarme, sin embargo Heatcliff no parecía cansado en lo mas minimo, ni siquiera se había despeinado un caballero, solte mi escudo y empuñe mi espada con ambas manos.

Algunas partes de mi armadura ya habían desaparecido, tenia heridas en un brazo y una pierna, sin embargo podía seguir luchando ya que esas heridas desaparecerían al usar un cristal de curación, Heatcliff observaba a una distancia de mi, su rostro permanecia sereno pese a que llevábamos mas de cuatro horas peleando.

Despues de un pequeño descanzo, continuamos nuestra pelea, para ese momento yo ya no tenia la parte superior de mi armadura, mientras que Kayaba había perdido parte de la armadura de su brazo, su cara se veía golpeada y su barra de vida había bajado 20% del total, pero ni siquiera había pasado al amarillo.

Cambie mi espada por una mas grande, para tener mayor rango de ataque, el paladin solto su escudo y se quito su capa, su expresión había cambiado, su sonrisa desapareció y ahora se veía totalmente serio, cosa que me hizo preocuparme ya que al parecer hasta el momento no se había tomado la lucha en serio.

Nuevamente nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro en un brutal intercambio de golpes, todos los ataques impactaban en el otro, y partes de la armadura volaban en todas direcciones, asi pasaron otras varias horas, yo perdi la nocion del tiempo, únicamente me enfocaba en derrotar a Heatcliff con la esperanza de terminar SAO al vencerlo. Sin embargo esa esperanza iba desapareciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo y la pelea parecía no terner fin alguno.

Mi barra de vida ya había bajado a mas de la mitad, me quedaba cuando mucho un 30%, mientras que Heatcliff andaba por el 60% de vida, yo comenzaba a ver borroso y en cualquier momento caería desmayado y es que como no pasaría eso si llevábamos casi todo un dia peleando.

Acordamos descanzar un rato para recuperar energias ya que yo apenas y podía mantenerme en pie, lo malo era que no tenia forma de rellenar mi barra de vida y eso me ponía en desventaja contra el paladin rojo, quien al parecer si tenía cristales.

Luego de un rato, un cristal de energía llego rodando hasta donde yo estaba, vi como Heatcliff tenia su mano estirada, eso me tuvo confundido por un rato ya que no sabia que hacer, si usaba el cristal estaría en deuda con el y no podría volver a ver a la cara a otros jugadores, pero si no lo usaba el acabaría conmigo.

Destrui el cristal y me levante para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, camine lentamente hacia el para ponerle fin a la lucha, para estas alturas ya había abandonado toda posibilidad de ganar y lo único esperaba era salir con vida de esto.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo y yo era el que recibia la mayoría de los golpes, mientras que el paladin rojo desviaba los mios con facilidad, luchamos por media hora mas, al final mi barra de vida quedo en 5%, Heatcliff camino hacia mi con su espada en la mano derecha, ya había perdido una buena parte de su armadura, yo no me podía mover, me encontrtaba en el suelo y veía como se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. Estando a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, dejo caer su espada en mi pecho, el dolor fue indescriptible, sentí como el arma se abria paso lentamente en mi cuerpo buscando un camino a mi corazón.

Sin saber como, el arma se detuvo, y yo aproveche el momento para quitármela de ahí, todavía me dolia, sin embargo ya podía moverme un poco mas, a duras penas me quite a Heatcliff de ahí y me aleje lentamente, mi barra de vida estaba en 3% y bajaba lentamente, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, desde que naci, mis primeros pasos, mis primeras palabras, cuando ingrese a la primaria, mi primer amigo en Mexico, mi estadia en la secundaria, el viaje a Japon, la compra del juego, y todos los eventos recientes.

Continue caminando sin detenerme, Kayaba se había quedado donde estaba, no trato de seguirme, ni me ataco por la espalda, cosa que yo esperaba que hiciera a decir verdad, mi barra bajo otro uno por ciento, mi visión comenzaba a nublarse, ya no distinguía a donde caminaba.

Sin darme cuenta sali del lugar y me adentre en el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, caminando sin rumbo fijo y ya sin poder ver nada, sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, yo esperaba que algun animal me atacara y terminara con esto de una vez, pero no ocurrió nada.

Me recargue en lo que supuse seria un árbol, a estas alturas ya no sabia que era lo que me rodeaba, mi vida ya casi se terminaba y no tenia forma alguna de curarme, un momento después finalmente ocurrió lo que tanto esperaba mi barra de vida lleg mi cuerpo comenzó a volverse transparente, fue subiendo desde los pies, las piernas, el torso, los brazos, la boca, la nariz y finalmente los ojos.

**POV Autor**

Asi Bluefox dejo de existir en Aincrad, nadie nunca lo volvió a ver, Kirito y otros jugadores de nivel alto lo buscaron y preguntaron a Heatcliff por el, a lo que el paladin rojo respondió que un jefe lo había derrotado, ocultando su duelo con el y todo lo que ocurrió aquel dia, un tiempo después Kirito se entero de lo que ocultaba Heatcliff y tuvo un duelo con el, exactamente igual que Bluefox, solo que el espadachín negro gano al final salvando a mas de 10,000 jugadores de SAO.

**FIN!**

**Que les pareció?**

**Se esperaban ese final?**

**Reviews por favor!**


End file.
